1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window blind assembly, more particularly to a window blind assembly with a window blind that is foldable at any desirable position and a cord guiding devices of the window blind assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shown in FIG. 1 is a conventional window blind assembly 1 disclosed in the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M338034 and including a foldable blind 13 that can be folded or stopped at any desirable position. The conventional window blind assembly 1 further includes a securing seat 11 to be mounted on a top rim of a window, a bottom rail 12 spaced apart from the securing seat 11 along a vertical direction and interposing the blind 13 with the securing seat 11, a blind control device 14 for folding upwardly and unfolding downwardly the blind 13, and two cord guiding devices 15 disposed respectively on the left and right sides of the blind control device 14.
The securing seat 11 includes two sidewalls 111 spaced apart from each other, and a bottom wall 112 interconnecting the sidewalls 111 and cooperating with the sidewalls 111 to define an accommodating space 113. The blind control device 14 includes a winding unit 141 mounted in the accommodating space 113, and two cords 142 wound on the winding unit 141, extending through the blind 13 and coupled to the bottom rail 12.
Each of the cord guiding devices 15 includes a mounting plate 151 secured to one of the sidewalls 111 through use of an adhesive, and two guiding rods 152 protruding from the mounting plate 151 for a respective one of the cords 142 to wind thereon. Since the adhesive tends to lose its bonding strength after a period of time, mounting of the cord guiding devices 15 on the securing seat 11 lacks stability.
Although the mounting stability can be elevated with other means, such as by using screw fasteners, in view of the generally narrow design of the accommodating space 113, not only is the mounting operation using screw fasteners itself rather inconvenient, but having to perform the operation of winding the cords 142 within the accommodating space 113 after mounting of the cord guiding devices 15 also proves to be very troublesome.